Kamigami No Asobi Characters X Reader Requests Open
by LolitaMangaLover
Summary: Request as much as you like and I will happily deliver. :3
1. Author's Note And Requests

Hello Dear Readers, if some of you have seen my other Kamigami No Asobi fiction from my works and have requested some fiction for me to write then they will be posted here instead of there because that wouldn't make sense if it was posted there.

Anyways you can request all sorts of stories you want me to write. I can do lemon, smut, fluff and all sorts of other things.

So I'm gonna get to work, please enjoy these hot guys in the mean time. :)

OK, so here's where I start of with my new practice of becoming a writer. I will start with anime one-shots and imagines as my small step into my career! * Eyes shine brightly * Or...well that's my goal anyway ^w^

So, Here are somethings that you can request for me to write:  
1\. You can ask me to write your favorite characters, if however you have a plot inside your head and you want me to type up that summary of what you and the character are doing in that story then I will be happy to make that fantasy become a reality in these one-shots. :)  
2\. I will update Daily from now on  
3\. I will not close down requests. EVER! :)  
4\. Sometimes these will be short stories and other times they will be very long stories.  
5\. I can do a full on lemons ( sexual stories ).  
6\. If boys want in on this I'd be more than happy to do it.

That's all I hope you girls enjoy it!


	2. Hoping You'll Stay Mine - Loki Laevetin

Kamigami No Asobi X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *

Kamigami No Asobi X Reader

Hoping You'll Stay Mine - Loki Laevetin X Reader - * Smut * - * Requested By rosejll96 *

I don't own the series Game/Anime Kamigami No Asobi sadly. I also don't own any of the characters from the franchise.

I am really sorry for this oneshot that you requested by here it is and I really hope you like it.

Please enjoiy it~!

Your POV:

" Please Loki, this is the only favor I've ever asked from you! " I begged my boyfriend Loki to do this one little favor for me.

" (Y/N_), I said no! " Loki yelled back and turned his reddened face towards mine.

" Loki honey, I haven't asked you for anything while we've been together in this relationship the entire time. Now, tell me why you can't let me do this one single thing for my sake? " I replied back.

" Honey, you know that I absolutely adore every single thing about you and I would do anything for you. " Loki smiled at me and held my face in his hands

" Then let me hang out with Balder and Thor. " I asked nicely.

" Anything but that. " He replied.

" Why? Come on Loki, their your friends and If they mean so much to you then why can't I meet them? " I whined.

" Listen if you want to meet Thor, then by all means. It's Balder I'm worried about. "

" Why? What's wrong with him? " I tilt my head in confusion.

" Balder will fall in love with you and you will do the same for him. " Loki explained while looking the other way and holding some form of shame on the inside.

" Oh love, look at me. " I held Loki's face in my hands and pulled his eyes to look into mine.

" What? "

" I could never fall in love with anybody except you. " I smiled while kissing Loki blissfully. He kissed me back with just as much passion.

" (Y/N_) darling, Balder is the Norse God Of Light and he just naturally draws people towards him. I'm not saying that I don't trust you, I'm saying that you won't understand what will be going on but it will for sure happen to you just like it happens to everyone else. Balder can't help it either and I would never blame him for it. " Loki looked like he was going to cry and I kissed his forehead to reassure him.

" Loki, I think it means that I will be drawn to like him as a friend. I don't think I will just fall out of love with you and in love with him, it takes time and developing for true relationships to grow. With that said, can I please spend the day with your friends and will you have faith in me? " I asked my boyfriend and Loki looked up at me at paused to think.

" You promise that you'll will forever be mine, in every way? " He asked while holding my hands as tight as possible.

" I promise to be the only woman for you and to only share my true feelings of love for the only man for me in my life and all the others. " I felt like I was writing and saying my vows to Loki when I should be saying it on my wedding day.

" Good, because you are the only one for me (Y/N_). " Loki grabbed my waist and pulled my body towards his. He captured my lips with his own and ran his hands through out my body.

" Mnn...Hey Loki? "

" Yes darling? " He replied while we continued to kiss.

" You know that if you let me visit your friends tomorrow, then I will do that little thing you've been wanting me to do for the past month. " I pulled away from Loki and I grinned a little at him.

" R-Really? " Loki blushed a little and started getting somewhat excited.

" Oh yeah, it means a lot to me that I go see your friends. I know however, that asking you for something this big and that it bothers you means that I need to give a little something in return. " I winked at him.

" So your little thing would also happen to be my little thing and you would be willing to do it? " He asked me.

" Mnhm and I would do it for as long as you want me to fo it. " I leaned up and whispered softly/sexily in his ear.

" Oh darling, you better stay mine or you will be severely punished. " Loki growled inside the shell of my ear and I giggled on how his breath tickled.

" I will honey. " I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Good. "

The Next Day:

Later That Night:

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to into my home. When I opened the door, I saw that my beloved Loki was waiting patiently in the living room, wondering and panicking about something.

" Hey Loki, I'm home. " I smiled.

" So? "

" So, what? " I asked having a very confused written across my face.

" So what happened? " He replied.

" Everything went well. We had fun going out to the park to play with some cute animals, the barbacue was a delicious treat and they told me a lot about you. " I set my coat and purse down on the chair beside me and entered the kitchen to start making something for us to eat.

" So...everything's good? " Loki walked up behind me and cautiously asked me the question.

" If by good you mean that me not falling in love with Balder or Thor and not leaving you then yes, I am great. " I chuckled a little. I opened up the fridge and took out some ingredients and washed the dirt off of them before placing them on the cutting board.

" Oh thank the gods... " Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

" I told you that you were the only one for me and that I wouldn't leave you. " I started chopping up the vegetables I had brought out/washed/dried off and placing the the cut vegetables into the pan.

" I know, it's just these feelings I had. " I stopped my chopping and walked over to Loki.

" Oh love, I know. I'm still here though so you can dismiss those feelings. I like Balder and Thor but only as friends. Nothing more and nothing less, Ok? " I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

" Ok. " Loki kissed me deeply and I kissed him back, I tried to enter my tongue into our kiss and he allowed me in his entrance. I ran my hands through his long silky red hair and braids and I pulled his body close to mine and rubbed our bodies together slowly.

" Hey love? " I asked.

" Yes Darling? " He replied.

" How about that after when dinner is done, we start on that little thing that we were discussing about earlier yesterday? " I mentioned.

" You do know that if you say all the right things to me right now, then you will be held responsible for me losing control. "

" Oh I know but this is the fiery side of you that makes me go wild. " I started grinding myself harder against him and I could already feel myself getting hotter.

" Screw dinner, I need you now (Y/N_)! " Loki grabbed my legs and carried me to our bedroom.

Oh, this night was going to be fun~!

Well, here is your first request and I hope you like~!

I'm working on your other one tonight and I hope you enjoy that one as well and hopefully, the other one will be posted tonight.

:)


	3. Taker Totsuka X Reader

Kamigami No Asobi X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *

Kamigami No Asobi X Reader

Our Adventures In The Teasing World - Takeru Totsuka X Reader - * Fluff * - * Requested By rosejll96 *

I don't own the series Game/Anime Kamigami No Asobi sadly. I also don't own any of the characters from the franchise.

I am really sorry for this oneshot that you requested by here it is and I really hope you like it.

Please enjoy it~!

Your POV:

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! " I kept hearing shouting outside of the school and I saw Takeru swinging his bamboo sword up and down in the air. I smiled to myself, seeing him all worked up and happy like that. Takeru kept swinging the sword and when he was swinging it one last time, he noticed my presence and placed his sword against the tree next to him.

" Oh (Y/N_) love, hey! " Takeru smiled and ran up to me to give me a giant hug.

" I missed you while I was in class Takeru. I mean I really missed you. " I hugged him back.

" Oh how I've missed you too. " Takeru smiled even wider and picked me up and then lowered me back onto the ground.

" So, I'm done with my classes for the week. I'm going to head back to my room, did you want to join me? " I offered.

" Doing what? " Takeru asked.

" ...I'll let you think about what many things we could be doing in my room together, all alone. " I winked at Takeru and slowly turned around and started to walk away but then...

" (Y/N_)? "

" Yes? "

" Stop vexing me with that trick you use... " Takeru said while blushing.

" I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. What am I doing? " I asked innocently.

" You're using that sexy and cute appeal you have to try and mess with my mind. You're doing it for the 65th time this month. "

" You keep count? " I raised an eyebrow, thinking on how he kept track all this time. If I was dating his brother Tsukito sure, but Takeru? It was weird.

" Not really but my brother did. " He replied.

" Ah. "

" Anyways, stop doing it. "

" Why should I stop doing something when I have no clue on what it might be? I have done nothing wrong. " I walked over to Takeru and placed my hand on his warm chest. I could feel his heartbeat run faster when I got closer.

" You know what you're doing and the only reason I ask you to stop is because when you start, I can hold myself back for you. " Takeru turned his face towards me and looked me deeply in the eyes. I could tell that he was indeed serious and that if I teased him any further then he would take me right here and right now.

" Ok honey, I'll stop for now. I won't push you. " I smiled and patted his shoulder.

" Thank you. " He smiled and I walked away from him.

" Oh Takeru? " I had almost forgotten something and needed to ask him before I'd leave.

" Yes love? "

" The only reason you're asking me to stop is because you wouldn't be able to control yourself if I pushed any further. Also mainly, is that we're here at school and we would be expelled if we we're caught doing stuff. Am I right? " I asked.

" Y-Yes... " Takeru blushed.

" Got it! " I smiled and walked away to go to my room.

" But (Y/N_)! "

" Yes? "

" Can I spend tonight in your room? "

" I see no reason why shouldn't but be aware that I can be a big cuddler at night. That's why I have a big bear in my bedroom. " I giggled.

" Oh that's why, I thought you were just really girly. "

" That too but looks like that I'm gonna be spooning you tonight. " I laughed.

" Guess so! " Takeru joined me in my laughter and we had a great night and an amazing morning afterwards. I love him so much.

Hey, I'm glad I got to post this tonight and I'm sorry that hey were shorter than my other ones but I try my best to get them done.

I really hope you liked it~!


	4. Balder Hringhorni X Reader

Kamigami No Asobi Oneshots ~ * Requests Are Open *

* * *

Serving You Has Been A Pleasure - Balder Hringhorni Oneshot - * Fluff * - * Requested By Wolves-of-the-moon *

I don't own the series Game/Anime Kamigami No Asobi sadly. I also don't own any of the characters from the franchise.

I am really sorry for this oneshot that you requested by here it is and I really hope you like it.

Please enjoy it~!

* * *

Balder's POV:

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of Asgard and I noticed my familiar servant running up to me. She looked rather tired but she composed herself for me.

" Balder, the humans are praying to you again. It seems very urgent this time. " She explained to me.

" What's so urgent that you had to run all the way here like that? " I asked as I calmed her down.

" A brave soldier is dying and they are praying to you so you can save his life. " She replied.

" Oh I see, it does seem urgent and I must attend to it right now. Would you care to join me? " I asked.

" Really? It would be an honor Balder to be with you, especially when you're healing humans. " She smiled brightly and I could swear my heart started racing like crazy.

" Well, I would very much like the company and if you want to join me then I would like that as well. " I smiled at her.

" Oh this is an experience I will never forget! " She jumped up and down like and realizing what she was doing she then stopped immediately.

" I'm happy that you're excited about this, is this your first time seeing a God's powers? " I asked.

" Oh yes it is, I mean I know that you Gods all have powers and you use them and me being a servant here at Asgard with the others I can only serve the Gods needs but I've never witnessed on what you Gods do exactly. I've been really curious though. " She replied while shaking off what nerves she might have had.

" Well then, let your first sight of Gods be the greatest. " I grabbed her hand and we transported to the place where the people of our Norse lands had been praying.

We were sent to a man who was experiencing some very painful troubles breathing and the nurse maid came on running with her first-aid and doctors to try and figured out what had happened to the poor soldier.

" Oh great Balder, most merciful of the gods. Please use your gifts to heal this brave and strong soldier who fought in your name! " A man was on his knees and praying with his hands together while shouting my name.

" Watch this. " I told her.

* * *

Your POV:

* * *

I watched my God Balder place his hands above the injured man and I was waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen next. I then saw a small orb of light surround the injured man and then a few minutes later, he was breathing much better than before and his eyes opened up.

" Praise Balder! Praise the Gods! " The man laying next to the soldier, praying. He instantly hugged the soldier and thanked the Gods for healing him.

" Whoa... " I stood there in awestruck.

" See what we are capable of now? " Balder smiled at me.

" Oh yeah, it's amazing. Especially you Balder. "

" Why thank you. "

* * *

Back At Asgard:

* * *

" Miss? "

" Yes Balder? "

" I would love some Lillie's in my chambers, would you please so kind as to go to our garden and get some? " Balder asked me and I happily obliged.

" Of course, how many would you prefer? " I asked.

" A dozen will be fine. "

" As you wish. " I left Balder to attend to his duties as a God while I went to the garden to retrieve a dozen Lillie's. I browsed through the flowers in the garden and found some but as I went to cut some, I scraped my fingers on some very sharp Rose thorns. I noticed my fingers were starting to bleed so I took the bottom of my kitchen apron and tore a little piece and tied it around my bleeding fingers.

I finally found a dozen Lillie's and proceeded to go into Balder's room, I knocked on the door and I saw Balder at the end of it.

" Well hello again Miss. " He greeted and smiled at me.

" Hello again Balder. " I smiled back at him.

* * *

Balder's POV:

* * *

I heard a couple of knocks on my bedroom door and I opened it to find my sweet familiar servant facing me.

' Bless the Gods, she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. '

" Well hello again Miss. " I greeted and smiled at her.

" Hello again Balder. " She smiled back at me.

' Her voice is so soothing. '

I invited her into my bedroom and she walked in and placed the vase of Lillie's on my window counter.

" Thank you so much my lady, what happened to your beautiful hands? " I noticed her hands were scraped and wrapped in cloth.

" Oh this? I was retrieving your Lillie's from the garden and I scraped my fingers on some Rose thorns. It's no big deal. " She smiled.

" It is a big deal to me, a young beautiful lady should not have wounds like these. Here. " I took her hands into mine and I rubbed them softly.

* * *

Your POV:

* * *

" It is a big deal to me, a young beautiful lady should not have wounds like these. Here. " He took my hands into his rubbed them softly. I suddenly felt some warm feeling through my hands and wrists. When he took my cloth off of my fingers, they were all healed.

" Oh Balder, thank you so much! I don't deserve this. "

" Of course you do. Why do you say that you don't deserve it. " He asked me.

" Well, I'm your servant. I'm supposed to guard and take care of you, not the other away around. However, I am very grateful for this though. " I explained.

" I don't care about your position or title. I don't like seeing people get hurt, especially a beautiful woman like yourself. " Balder gazed into my eyes and he suddenly held my hands gently.

" O-Oh well, I admire that Balder. Thank you again. " My breath hitched into my throat and my heartbeat raced up a little.

" You're welcome My Lady. " Balder and I just stood there for what seemed like a while but what was actually a few minutes.

" I-I should go and prepare the feast with the other servants. " I tried to leave to not make things awkward but I was suddenly pulled by my wrist to stay in the position I was in.

" Wait! Miss! "

" Y-Yes Balder? " I blushed.

" Can I make one last request for you to do? " Balder asked.

" Of course, that's what I'm here for. " I replied.

" Well, I want you to no longer be my servant. " Balder said with a serious look on his face.

" Why? Did I do something wrong? " I asked while slightly panicking on the inside.

" No no no, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did just the opposite. You did a wonderful job being my servant. It's just that... " Balder trailed off.

" Just what? " I asked.

" It's just, I want you to be more than just a servant to me. I want you to be my lover. " Balder confessed his feelings for me and I was blushing like crazy.

" R-Really? Me? Why? " I asked.

" Because you are so wonderful, you're beautiful, you're sweet, you're kind, you're reliable and you are just so perfect to and for me. " He admitted.

" Oh Balder, I don't know what to say. " I couldn't stop staring him and having my heart race like never before.

" Say you'll be mine and that I can do this. " Balder leaned into me and captured my lips and I could feel every bit of passion from his heart. I slowly kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck and I wanted more and more of him.

" I do Balder, I want to be your and please say that you will be mine only. " I responded to his confession with my own and just couldn't stop my heart from overflowing with happiness.

" Thank you My Lady! You promise to be mine and only mine? " He pulled away from our kiss and looked me straight into my eyes.

" I swear on my life and you? " I asked.

" Oh I swear too. " He replied.

We hugged each other and kissed again. While kissing him, I kept thinking of all of our wonderful moments we had before they all led up to this. I bless the gods I believed in inside of my head for giving me Balder.

' Thank you Gods, please keep Balder in my life. '

" I love you more than anything My Love. "

" I love you even more and I look forward to spending the rest of my life being only yours. " I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry for the lateness but here it is and for all other readers, I hope you all enjoyed this as well.


	5. How Takeru Totsuka Would Confess To You

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="943f9e0379cab1c8f098c5ce159dffef" Author's Note: Okay so I'm still working on everything else for this story but something just came to me in my head and I just had to write it down here. I thought of the moments of when they confess their love for you in this story and I couldn't forget this and don't blame me if it's horrible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48b09527697e298bc2e8f262269a594f"( Note: These scenes are going to be in my story but I thought I'd give you guys somethings since you guys really wanted it bad. )br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fictionbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi and I don't own the series sadly.)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2974185a435bf25faf06af6daeb2d952"Another Author's Note:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b85560856add83304b827aa4ef2b935"I posted this on my Kamigami No Asobi fanfiction and I thought I should post here too so here is Takeru Totsuka's Confession to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f6dfe0e5d03d474a08af3c3814ec8bc"Also, if some of this is confusing then I'll redo it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d468cce72837c8d5c431ebffaf437b21"Enjoy~!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20d2592b2306c82f92537b8a49df80c3" Takeru's Love Confession:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Your POV:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was walking along the side of the sand bay where I heard a fun loving voice call out my name. I released the sand within my hand as I was making art on the sand for the waves to come and crash forth. I turned my head and smiled as he ran towards me with that big goofy grin that I had always style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Takeru! Hey! What's up? " I yelled as I was waving back at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I was...hah...hah...sorry I need a moment to catch my breath... " He apologized while leaning on his knees with his hands and then catching his breath. I was suddenly worried and then helped him up from the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Takeru? Did you run here from the school building? " I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Yeah...hah...You weren't in your room and I asked Yui-san where you were and she said you might be here and so...hah...you know the rest ( Y/N_ ). " He withdrew his hand from mine with a blush. I found it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Not to be rude Takeru but did you want something or are you just here? " I brushed my long hair back as the gentle wind had flown it to the other side. He blushed even deeper and that made me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Actually, yes there was something I did wanted to ask you and it's kind of serious. " Takeru scratched the back of his head in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" You can tell anything to me Takeru-san, I'm your friend and I will always be here for you. " I held his hand. He then suddenly got down on one knee and held my hand tightly with a blush that was as red as a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" T-Takeru-san!?..." I yelped a bit while I too was blushing as deep as he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Be my Ocean princess ( Y/N_ )-san, say yes and I will give you everything you've ever wanted. " He smiled and I blushed even style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I looked into his eyes as he placed his lips on my hand and then stood up and placed them on my lips. After a few minutes had passed I gave in and we kissed for what seemed like hour to me but was only a few more minutes. I looked at the bright moon and then at the sea and I saw how beautiful the gracious waves landed on the shore and how the moon showered the ocean with it's gorgeous moonlight. It reminded of how they are like Takeru and Tsukito's Relationship as siblings and how I loved them both. I turned back to Takeru and I nodded happily and we kissed and he picked me up and twirled me around his body and then placed me back style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I won't let you down my princess. " He kissed my forehead and I giggled knowing that he wouldn'tbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I know my love. " I kissed him on the lips as a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f276d74f8a26bbe1f454c40807657cd0"Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but here is what was from my other Kamigami No Asobi fanfiction./p 


	6. How Apollon Agana Belea Would Confess

Author's Note: Okay so I'm still working on everything else for this story but something just came to me in my head and I just had to write it down here. I thought of the moments of when they confess their love for you in this story and I couldn't forget this and don't blame me if it's horrible.

( Note: These scenes are going to be in my story but I thought I'd give you guys somethings since you guys really wanted it bad. )

Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi and I also don't own the series sadly. )  
-

Another Author's Note:

I posted this on my Kamigami No Asobi fanfiction and I thought I should post here too so here is Apollon Agana Belea's Confession to you.

Also, if some of this is confusing then I'll redo it.

Enjoy~!

Apollon's Love Confession:

-  
My POV:

It flashed behind me as the lightning cracked at the sky and rain fell on top of us.

" ( Y/N_ )-san...I love you... " He hugged me tightly than he has ever done before, it was like he was afraid I might have a death experience just now. My heart started racing loud and clear then ever before, it was a whole new feeling that I had never experienced before in my life and my eyes widen a bit.

" Wh-What?..." I asked looking over to see his darkened eyes that were leaning over my shoulder and peering down at my face. I had never seen a look like this from Apollon, it was...concerning and lustful.

" I love you! Accept my feelings and I will make you the happiest girl in the world ( Y/N_)-san! " He then went over to the front side of my face and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly again leaning his head down my shoulders. I don't know how to describe it because it was so fast and quick that I couldn't tell how I felt until his hands tightened once again. His eyes lightened as his arms snaked around my waist, he felt so...warm, kind and gentle now than he was a few moments ago.

" Apollon-san...how long have you felt like this? " I asked lifting his head off of my shoulders and gazing upon his blue eyes.

" Ever since I saw the vision of you before you came... " He confessed.

" Apollon-san...I...that makes me so happy that you care for me in that way. " I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed back passionately. By the time we were finished we were soaking wet by the rain.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but here is what was from my other Kamigami No Asobi fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. How Balder Hringhorni Would Confess

Author's Note: Okay so I'm still working on everything else for this story but something just came to me in my head and I just had to write it down here. I thought of the moments of when they confess their love for you in this story and I couldn't forget this and don't blame me if it's horrible.

( Note: These scenes are going to be in my story but I thought I'd give you guys somethings since you guys really wanted it bad. )

Kamigami No Asobi Fan-Fiction

( I do not own the characters of Kamigami No Asobi and I also don't own the series sadly. )  
-

Another Author's Note:

I posted this on my Kamigami No Asobi fanfiction and I thought I should post here too so here is Balder Hringhorni's Confession to you.

Also, if some of this is confusing then I'll redo it.

Enjoy~!

Balder's Love Confession:

My POV:

" B-Balder-san...? " I found myself stuttering as he held my hand and kissed it. I swear that I felt the tips of my ears go completely red and hot, my cheeks blush a shade of a red blood rose. Balder looked straight into my eyes and he never broke eye contact while kissing my fingertips as gently as possible. He then rises back up and cups my cheek together while closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine. I felt my heart beating loud and clear as my pulse started racing like nothing I've ever felt before. The only moment where we had his light was overtaking me at this very moment. I didn't know how to feel about, it was different and it certainly made my heart skip a beat once or twice.

" ( Y/N_ )...I'm in love with you... " He said while snaking his arms around my waist. My eyes widened and my breath became short as I slowly took in the information little by little. I have to admit that I was a little bit shocked. He let go of my waist and held my hands.

" Be Mine ( Y/N_ )! " He gave a gentle tug at my hands.

...

" Care to run that by me again? " I asked him removing my hand from his. He didn't looked at all pleased when I did that.

" I love you! Don't you love me back?! " He asked with intense eyes peering down at me, he then grabbed my left hand forcefully and I did not care for that move. He suddenly kissed me forcefully but somehow his kiss was very...gentle and warm. I unknowingly kissed back but then realizing I was kissing back I stopped for a moment of oxygen and looked up into his eyes.

" Balder, Please...just listen to me for a minute Balder-san... " I relaxed my hand and his grip loosened a little.

" Okay? " He looked at me with concerning eyes once again and I looked into his eyes while leaning in closer to his face.

" I accept your feelings, no need to be so rough Balder-san. " I smiled widely and he held the same goofy grin and then he kissed me again but this time more passionately than the first one.  
-

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but here is what was from my other Kamigami No Asobi fanfiction.


	8. Future Oneshots And Requests: Update!

Requests First:

Requests I've Gotten On Quotev:

None Yet

Other Requests Here On Wattpad:

You're Special Birthday - Anubis Ma'at X Reader - Requested By cybergothkitten

Becoming One With You - Takeru Totsuka X Reader - Lemon - Requested By Mizuki

Jealous! Takeru Totsuka X Reader - Requested By MysteriousWriter127

Anubis Ma'at X Reader - Requested By sarahatsune1

Balder Hringhorni, Tsukito Totsuka, Apollon Agana Belea And Hades Aidoneus X Reader - Requested By Lizziechan18

Balder Hringhorni X Reader - Requested By Lizziechan18

Tsukito Totsuka X Reader - Requested By Lizziechan18

Apollon Agana Belea X Reader - Requested By Lizziechan18

Hades Aidoneus X Reader - Requested By Lizziechan18

Hades Aidoneus X Reader - Fluff - Requested By Kimmyily

Hades Aidoneus X Reader - Fluff - Requested By rosejill96

Oneshots that have not been requested.

Be My Egyptian Queen Of Knowledge - Thoth Caduceus X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Fire Goddess - Loki Laevetain X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Goddess Of The Light - Balder Hringhorni X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Lightning Queen - Thor Megingyoruzu X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Ocean Queen - Takeru Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Princess Of The Moonlit Night - Tsukito Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Queen Of Fortune - Hades Aidoneus X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Queen Of Love And Life - Dionysus Thyrsos X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Queen Of My World - Melissa X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Queen Of The Dead - Anubis Ma'at X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Queen Of The Skies - Akira Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

Be My Sun Goddess - Apollon Agana Belea X Reader - Not Requested

I Will Never Come Between A Bond Of You Two - Overprotective! Balder Hringhorni X Shy! Reader X Jealous! Loki Laevetin - Lemon

I'm Not Scared Of You - Balder Hringhorni X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Akira Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Apollon Agana Belea X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Balder Hringhorni X Reader - Not A Request

You're Special Birthday - Dionysus Thyrsos X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Hades Aidenous X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Loki Laevetain X Reader - Not A Request

You're Special Birthday - Melissa X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Takeru Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Thor Megingyoruzu X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Thoth Caduceus X Reader - Not Requested

You're Special Birthday - Tsukito Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Tsukito Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Akira Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Takeru Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Loki Laevetain X Reader - Not A Request

His Animal Crossover - Balder Hringhorni X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Thor Megingyoruzu X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Apollon Agana Belea X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Dionysus Thyrsos X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Hades Aidenous X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Melissa X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Thoth Caduceus X Reader - Not Requested

His Animal Crossover - Anubis Ma'at X Reader - Not A Request

Her Animal Crossover - Anubis Ma'at X Reader - Not A Request

Her Animal Crossover - Balder Hringhorni X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Tsukito Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Thoth Caduceus X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Thor Megingyoruzu X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Takeru Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Akira Totsuka X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Apollon Agana Belea X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Dionysus Thyrsos X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Hades Aidenous X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Melissa X Reader - Not Requested

Her Animal Crossover - Loki Laevetain X Reader - Not A Request

Yep, That's all of them I have so far.

If you guys want to request for more than this then by all means please do, do not be deceived by this long list that I can't handle your requests or this. If you really want to then please request it, I love your comments.

Enjoy the future requests I give you. :) 3

PS: These oneshots I've listed off are in no way listed in order, I will work on them randomly when I pick them. Expect more oneshots from me in the upcoming two weeks. Plus, I will update this list when it alters in time.


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

I've been getting reviews for my other stories and I don't know how to respond to them, especially to the anonymous readers. I feel disappointed to not respond to them so from now on if you all want request something from me and if it's specific then please PM me.

You can still comment down below but please private message me to make it easier.

Thank you and please enjoy the rest of the following chapters.


	10. Dear Readers: PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone, it has been brought to my attention by a user on the site that I have violated one of the rules on the site with my type of stories. So trying to fix this problem didn't work so I thought to just do this instead.

My stories will continue to be active and updated but just not on here. For those readers who follow me and wonder where I've disappeared off to, it's because I haven't. I'm still active but just on different sites.

Here is where you can find me at:

Username: RainingMysteryRomance

Wattpad Username: TheRomanceWriter51

DeviantArt Username: DinaNicoleA123

ArchiveOfOurOwn Username: Currently Working on getting the account up and running

Lunaescence Username: RainingMysteryRomance

So here is where you all can check me out and continue to read my content.


End file.
